Spring Break Massacre
Read also: Spring Break Massacre Dialogues Spring Break Massacre '(Case #38) is the thirty-eighth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a Grimsborough University student named Aaliyah Banks. She was found floating in the lake with her lower body half-eaten. The killer was Taylor Kirby, an eco-warrior. Taylor's motive was to raise awareness of the pollution of the lake. She was also extremely furious at Aaliyah, who only cared about her reputation and stopped helping Taylor once she realized that doing protests woudn't get her elected as the Prom Queen. Taylor stole the piranhas from the Biology Amphitheater with a fish scooper, put them into a cooler, and went to the lake to confront Aaliyah. Taylor knocked her in the head and cut her leg to draw blood before pushing her into the lake, so that the piranhas would attack her. She then finally put the piranhas into the lake to end the victim's life. Victim *'Aaliyah Banks (found floating in the lake, her lower body half-eaten) Murder Weapon *'Piranha' Killer *'Taylor Kirby' Suspects Capture.png|Madison Springer Kurt.png|Kurt Leary Chad baker.png|Chad Baker Felcther.png|Michael Fletcher Taylor.png|Taylor Kirby Killer's Profile *The killer wears flip-flops. *The killer is athletic. *The killer chews bubble gum. *The killer has a bite mark. *The killer has green eyes. Crime Scenes 1. Beach Lake.png|Beach Lake 2. Sun Umbrellas.png|Sun Umbrellas 3. Biology Amphitheater.png|Biology Amphitheater 4. Students' Desks.png|Students' Desks 5. Gas Station.png|Gas Station 6. Vending Machine.png|Vending Machine Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Beach Lake. (Clues: Victim's Body, Shoeprint, Pile of Algae) *Autopsy Victim’s Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Madison about the murder. *Talk to Kurt Leary about his activities. *See what’s up with Chad. *Examine Shoeprint. (Result: Flip-flop Print) *Examine Pile of Algae. (Result: Piranha) *Examine Piranha. (Result: Red Piranha) *Investigate Biology Amphitheater. (Clues: Fish Scooper, Fish Encyclopedia) *Examine Fish Encyclopedia. (Result: Book Annotations) *Talk to Michael Fletcher about the piranhas. *Examine Fish Scooper. (Result: Pink Substance) *Analyze Pink Substance. (03:00:00) *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2: *Lecture Taylor Kirby about what she did to Jones. *Investigate Students’ Desks. (Clues: Torn Paper, Notebook) *Examine Torn Paper. (Result: Prom Queen Flyer) *Talk to Madison about the victim’s competition. *Examine Notebook. (Result: Victim's Message) *Talk to Michael about the victim’s threats. *Investigate Gas Station. (Clues: Cooler, Employee's Badge) *Examine Cooler. (Result: Fish Scales) *Analyze Fish Scales. (12:00:00) *Examine Employee’s Badge. (Result: ID Number) *Analyze ID Number. (03:00:00) *Talk to Chad about his job at the gas station. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3: *Talk to Kurt about what he filmed. *Investigate Sun Umbrellas. (Clues: Broken Camera, Beach Bag) *Examine Broken Camera. (Result: Kurt's Video Camera) *Analyze Camera. (06:00:00) *Examine Beach Bag. (Result: News Article) *Talk to Taylor about her ties to the victim. *Investigate Vending Machine. (Clue: Dial Pad) *Examine Dial Pad. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (12:00:00) *Arrest Killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (No stars) Additional Investigation: *Shoo Kurt Leary away. *Investigate Sun Umbrellas. (Clue: Inkblot Test) *Examine Inkblot Test. (Result: Rorschach Enigma) *Analyze Rorschach Enigma. (06:00:00) *Make sure Kurt doesn’t talk to anyone about the Rorschach text. (Reward: Burger) *Give Brutus back to Michael Fletcher. *Investigate Biology Amphitheater. (Clue: Fish Bowl) *Examine Fish Bowl. (Result: Guppies) *Give the guppies to Michael. (Reward: 18,000 Coins) *Ask Chad to check the police car. *Investigate Gas Station. (Clue: Candy Cart) *Examine Candy Cart. (Result: Flowers and Pearls) *Examine Flowers and Pearls. (Result: Flower Corsage) *Give his flower corsage back to Chad. (Rewards: Hawaiian Shirt, Spring Break Necklace) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case, Murder on Campus (Case #32) and All the King's Horses (Case #49)'' ''are the only cases in which the murder weapon is an animal (piranha, ants, and horse). *This is one of the many cases that doesn't require stars to go to Additional Investigation. Category:Cases Category:University